Taming the Wizard
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Jacob Novoa wasn't always a bad wizard. Yes, he may have been slightly more bad than the rest of the crowd, but he still had some good in him. How should I know? Let me introduce myself. I'm Leanna Novoa, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I've been home sick these past 3 days, and this idea has been buzzing around in my head. I know, I have other stories to finish, but once a story idea comes to my head it's all I can think about XD But I have a feeling you'll like this one ;) **

**p.s. I believe that Jax's dad wasn't always evil. If he was, then why would his mother, a good witch, marry him? **

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, Leanna, you look so adorable," my mother gushed.

I smiled, rolling my brown eyes, "thanks Mom."

"Now remember, don't use your powers in the open. And don't talk to anyone you don't know! And be careful!"

"I know," I groaned, "Mom, I'm seventeen and entering a new school for my senior year. I'm not in my first day of kindergarden."

She sighed, smiling. "I know honey," she stroked my cheek, "I just worry about you is all."

"You don't have to. I'm a witch, remember?"

"More than I'd like to," she grinned, probably remembering all my magic mishaps.

"See ya," I smiled, kissed her cheek, grabbed my keys, then walked out the door towards my car.

When I pulled up to a parking space, my nerves tripled when I saw all the girls in their cliques, and the guys with theirs. I had no one.

After grabbing my blue backpack from the backseat, I locked my car and proceeded to the high school.

A few people stared, but luckily not many. Even so, it made me hurry faster to the front steps.

_Almost there! _I mentally cheered when I got on the sidewalk and the steps were right in front of me. All I had to do now was walk straight...

**VROOM VROOM!**

What the?

I turned around just in time to get a dust cloud in my face. What the heck?!

I began to cough violently whilst everyone who saw laughed at my misery. Well, now I know what kind of people they are.

"Hey!" *cough* "Watch, *cough* where you're *cough* going!" I shrieked at the biker.

A deep chuckle sounded and finally the dust began to clear, letting me see my now ruined outfit. But it also let me see the face of the cause of my coughing and dust-covered clothes.

He pulled off a black helmet to reveal the most gorgeous face I've ever witnessed. Thick, slightly gelled black hair adorned his head, amused cobalt eyes stared down at me. There was a slight stubble on his jaw that made him look like he was in his twenties, which of course wasn't a bad thing.

Putting the helmet under a black leather jacketed arm, he smirked.

I almost died.

"You should've been watching where _you _were going. Shouldn't you be getting out of the way whenever you see a dust cloud coming at you?"

His voice was amazing, however, I didn't like that he was arrogant so far. But to be honest, who could blame him? With looks like that I'd be a bit cocky too. Still, I don't like it. Am I a hypocrite?

Oh no. I gotta answer him! Think of something witty to say...

"Cat got your tongue?" He grinned.

"Shut up." I snapped.

_Wow, Leanna. Great comeback. _

"And don't pedestrians always have the right of way?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't almost run you over, I just got dirt on you."

"You're saying that as if that's a good thing."

"On you it looks cute," he winked.

Is he flirting with me? Oh my God, I think he is. Oh no, my cheeks are beginning to heat up. Am I blushing?!

He began to snicker.

Crap, I am blushing! I better get out of here before I make an even bigger fool of myself...

"Um, I gotta go. Bye." Turning on my heel I took off in the direction of the front steps, leaving him and his laughter behind, then threw open the door. Walking into a random hallway, I saw a bathroom. "Yes!" I cheered, running inside.

After checking that no one was in there, I locked the door.

Walking to the mirror, I looked at my disheveled appearance, and still pink cheeks.

I closed my eyes, breathing deep.

"I want this dust off me right now, make me clean and how!" Blue magic swirled in my hand, taking away all the dirt. I looked the same as I did this morning.

Smiling, I unlocked the door...to bump into someone.

"Ow!" I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A boy panicked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, taking a look at him.

He was a bit taller than me (though not as tall as the biker) with short soft-looking brown hair and green eyes. He was kind of handsome.

"Is there anything I can do? Oh, I'm Michael by the way," he smiled.

"Leanna. And it's fine," I replied.

"Wait, are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Do you need a tour? It's the least I could do for possibly giving you brain damage!" He smirked, so I knew he was fooling around.

I giggled, "sure! Lead the way, tour guide!"

Linking arms, we strutted down the many hallways. When the bell rang, we were in front of the main office. "Great! All you have to do is go in there and get your schedule. I'll be right out here to show you where your classes are," he said.

I smiled brightly, "thanks!"

I walked inside, to become face to face with the most miserable secretary I've ever seen. She took off her red glasses, chewing on the one end. "Name?"

"Uh, Leanna Carter." I managed.

"Carter...Carter..." She mumbled as she typed it in the computer. I wondered how people carried those things, they were huge!

"Carter, here you go," she finally handed me the schedule, "now leave."

I rose an eyebrow yet walked out, meeting up with Michael. "Is she always so miserable?"

"Ms. Anderson? Yeah, she's always been like that. But don't let it stress you out."

I smiled.

"So, let's see your schedule!"

I handed the paper over.

"Oh, you have Trig first, so do I! Let's go!"

I complied, letting him lead the way, while dodging other students at the same time.

When we reached the class, a man who looked to be in his early forties looked up. Smiling, he rose from his desk chair to go to his podium.

"Welcome, to Trigonometry! I'm Mr. Stanely, what's your name?"

"L-Leanna Carter." I stuttered, seeing all of the staring eyes.

The bell rang.

"Ah, Ms. Carter. Michael, you can take your usual seat." Mr. Stanely directed.

He obeyed and sat in an empty desk.

"As for you Leanna, you can have a seat next to Jacob."

I searched the room for the empty seat, until I found it. It was all the way in the back, next to the corner seat...which was occupied by the biker.

His arms were crossed as he rose his eyebrows, smirking.

"O-okay." I complied, walking to the empty seat.

Other students were grinning, most likely picturing our meeting earlier this morning.

I ignored them the best I could, taking the seat.

"Well,"

I snapped my head over to look at him. I suspected him to talk to me, yet it still surprised me when he did.

"Leanna Carter, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jake Novoa."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well guys, as I've said, I've been sick these past few days. In fact, I'm still sick but thankfully I'm back at school. Now, what was this illness that stopped me from even writing? Walking pneumonia; a mild case of the sickness. Luckily, I didn't have to go to the hospital. Turns out, there's that running around at my school, bronchitis, and even more respiratory illnesses. Can't wait to catch 'em all...I meant that as a Danny Phantom reference and not Pokemon by the way ;D**

**Anyway, I'm glad that you guys liked it, and thanks for reviewing! Every review is appreciated, so please don't just be a silent reader! :)**

**Now, at last, I give you the next chapter of Leanna's tale...**

**Chapter 2**

Jake Novoa...the name seemed to fit him. It can be mysterious, brooding, while also mischievous and, well, sexy.

Not to mention it also has an underlying tone of danger.

"H-hi," I responded, looking at him from the corner of my left eye.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Today, we'll be learning about polynomial division!" Mr. Stanley instructed, "take out your tablets and copy the notes."

Everyone groaned but did as he said, all that is, except for Jake. Instead, he continued to lounge back in his seat, arms still crossed over his chest. On the outside he looked completely disinterested, yet his eyes said something else. It looked like he was...calculating something; as if he was assessing the room for a missing puzzle piece.

I may never know what goes on inside that head of his.

Don't get me wrong, I still don't like his arrogant attitude. I haven't fallen for him or anything, I'm just admiring the view is all. No relationship could ever happen between us. Besides, he probably goes after the beautiful popular girls. And why am I still thinking about this?

As my head was bent down copying an example, I heard a 'huh?'

Picking my head up, I saw the teacher staring at the chalkboard tray with his eyebrows scrunched together in obvious confusion. "That's weird, I just put the piece of chalk there and now it's gone!"

Other kids began to grin in amusement, including Jake; only his seemed more sinister.

Mr. Stanley let the situation drop and picked up another piece of chalk, continuing the problem. "...after you multiply x by 2x, you then bring it down to subract it by 2x squared. That will eliminate both of them..."

I wanted to roll my eyes, I know how to divide.

"...which gives us the answer of three, no, wait, it's four!" He put down the chalk, picked up the eraser, erased the mistake, then went to pick up the chalk again. A slight 'thud' sounded from when his fingers hit empty chalkboard tray.

"Now I know I just put it here! Did it roll off?!" He looked under the blackboard, with everyone growing annoyed at the 'old man's loss of memory.'

Since there wasn't going to be another example to copy for awhile, I shifted my eyes over to Jake, see how he's taking all this in.

He met my eyes and smirked at me. Just as quickly, he turned back to the bumbling math teacher.

Figuring this was the end to our interaction, I also returned my eyes to the scene...until a quick double-tap on a desk alerted me.

Yet when I turned to him, his eyes were still glued to the confused teacher. He made no acknowledgement of me.

Just as I was about to turn away again, his right hand slowly began to uncurl...revealing two short, white writing utencils.

"Jake!" I gasped, "how did you get those?"

Finally he gazed at me again. Then, he began to lean closer to me.

Wanting to hear his answer, I leaned closer to him. He placed his lips conspiratively by my ear, "the same way you got the dust off your clothes so fast."

In shock I backed away, he did the same only he winked at me. At this time, Mr. Stanley found another piece of chalk and was now continuing on with the lesson, but I was in no mood to concentrate.

Did he know that I'm a witch?!

Does this mean that's he's a wizard?!

If so to the first one, then he's a lot more perceptive than I gave him credit for.

If yes for the second...well, damn.

When the bell rang, I rose out of my seat and began picking up all my books.

A shadow loomed over my left shoulder. "Want me to walk you to your next class?"

"Umm..." I stuttered, "that's okay. Michael's already showing me around." After the possible witch reference, I wanted to keep my distance.

"Michael?" He questioned.

"Yeah, here he comes now." I smiled as I saw him approaching, "ready to go!"

"Alright," he grinned.

Jake narrowed his eyes at us and walked out of the room. What's his problem?

"Were you talking to Jake Novoa?" Michael asked as we left the classroom.

"Kind of. Why?"

"Because he doesn't just talk to anybody. He's the coolest guy at school, so his friends are a select few chosen. The girls he talks to, even more so."

Then why would he want to talk to me? I'm not as pretty as any other girl, I'm just average. What makes me so special?

Hmm, maybe if he knows that I'm a witch, and if he's a wizard, maybe he just wants to talk wizard to witch. Maybe he's just interested that there's another magical being at this school.

**A/N: Meh, I don't particularly 'feel' it with this chapter, but I was in a writing mood so I decided to update. Hope you like! **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Daddy Directioner: Thanks! The pairing interests me as well, hence why I'm going to try to tell their story :)**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**delightisadream: Thank you! And I like how you and your sis like Michael better than Daniel XD **

**lovethatignites: Yes, this is in Australia XD And I think the transition from bad boy hottie to Worst Father in Existance won't be easy, but I'll try my best. Yes! Someone noticed the computer joke! XD This takes place in the 80's, and although I know only some of the 80's culture (not enough to incorporate into my story), I know that the computers were bulky and the phones too XD**


End file.
